onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Haki
Haki (覇気) is a form of spirit energy of sorts that a few notable characters use. The way it is common with the Kuja suggests it theorically could be used by anyone who learn it, although there are special types of Haki that only a certain group of "chosen one" can use''One Piece Manga'' Chapter 519 - Luffy fights Sandersonia and Marigold. Usage Haki is a form of energy that can be used in combat, emitting it directly to someone can destabilize an opponent''One Piece Manga'' Chapter 519 - Luffy fights Sandersonia and Marigold., as well to be used in attacks''One Piece Manga'' Chapter 519 - Luffy fights Sandersonia and Marigold. or weapons''One Piece Manga'' Chapter 516 - Marguerite says that the Haki is used in the Kuja weapons.. It can be used to knock out someone else or a large group''One Piece Manga'' Chapter 434 - Shanks knock out various members of the Whitebeard Pirates. (although someone prepared can resist to it), predict someone action''One Piece Manga'' Chapter 519 - Luffy fights Sandersonia and Marigold. or neutralize a Devil Fruit power.One Piece Manga Chapter 519 - Luffy fights Sandersonia and Marigold. It was originally seen in the first chapter when Shanks used it against the Lord of the Coast in an attempt to save a young Luffy from the wrath of the Sea King.One Piece Manga Chapter 1 - The Lord of the Coast flees from Shanks.. While it was rarely seen some times later, it is only during the Sabaody Archipelago arc''One Piece Manga'' Chapter 503 - Silvers Rayleigh knocks out a large group of people in the Human Auction House.One Piece Manga Chapter 516 - Marguerite says that the Haki is used in the Kuja weapons. that the concept became more clear. Haki can be used to suppress the power of the devil fruit such as in the case of Luffy feeling pain when attacked by Sandersonia and Marigold, and also Silvers Rayleigh using his sword to make contact with Admiral Kizaru whose devil fruit power is Logia type. So far the characters whom have clearly shown the use of Haki being Red Haired ShanksOne Piece Manga Chapter 1 - The Lord of the Coast flee from Shanks., Monkey D. LuffyOne Piece Manga Chapter 495 - Luffy knock up Motobaro., Silvers RayleighOne Piece Manga Chapter 503 - Silvers Rayleight knock up a large group of people in the Human Auction House., the KujaOne Piece Manga Chapter 516 - Marguerite says that the Haki is used in the Kuja weapons.. The way how Monkey D. Garp and Sentoumaru could damage Luffy with physical attacks''One Piece Manga'' Chapter 431 - Garp claims "there is no way anyone could escpace the fist of love".One Piece Manga Chapter 512 - Chopper is confused as to how Sentoumaru could damage Luffy's rubber body. suggests the usage of Haki. It is expected that various other characters in the series who possesses enormous power are Haki users. The ability to "read" an opponent's attack''One Piece Manga'' Chapter 519 - Luffy fights Sandersonia and Marigold is similar to Mantra as well its general description. Since the Sky Island is very isolated, it is unknow if Mantra being the same type of power. Levels *'Haoushoku' - Also known as the "King's Dispostion". This is the Haki level achieved by a select chosen few (one in a million to be precise). This Haki was powerful enough to take out many of the Kuja warriors who are already accustomed to regular Haki. So far the only two identified with this level of Haki are Luffy (who recently only began showing signs of and doesn't even know about it) and Boa Hancock (who hasn't mastered it). Silvers Rayleigh and Shanks may have it as well because they also have the ability to make people faint with "will power". This level of Haki doesn't require physical contact to be released, and that makes it so dreadful, such as Luffy's ability to cause a great number of the Kuja to faint.One Piece Manga Chapter 519 - Luffy fights Sandersonia and Marigold. Translation and Dub Issues The term "Haki" is a word that has multiple meanings when translated into English. It can mean "ambition", "will power", and "aspiration" to name a few. Trivia *Haki apparently is similar in principle to common trope of Chi or Ki found in various other Anime and Manga series such as Dragonball. References External Links *Qi - Wikipedia article on the principle that Haki and other similar principles are derived from *Battle Aura - TV tropes wiki article on the Battle Aura trope *Ki Attacks - TV tropes wiki article on the Ki Attacks trope *Ki - Dragon Ball Wikia article about Ki which Haki resembles in principle Category:Abilities